Aperture boards, also referred to as pegboards, have long been used for hanging storage of items. These aperture boards, which typically attach to a wall or other vertical surface, include an array of apertures for receiving hooks and other accessories. The hooks generally have an insertion portion that passes through an aperture in the board and makes contact with the back side of the board. The contact of the insertion portion to the back of the board holds the hook to the board when a downward vertical load is applied to the hook.
A problem with prior aperture board hook designs is the tendency for the hook to come loose from the board when an item hanging on the hook is removed. The removal of the hanging item sometimes causes a lifting force or rotational force or both to be applied to the hook, which may cause the insertion portion of the hook to come loose from the aperture.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastener mechanism for an aperture board that provides for easy attachment of a hook or other accessory, and which holds firmly to the board when a hanging item is engage with or removed from the hook.